leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion summoned units
See also pets, mounts, and named weapons. A champion summoned unit (often referred to as a 'pet') is a game character, similar to a minion, monster or champion, that is spawned into the game by a champion. Targetable Decoys The following units are classified as "decoys" and are considered champions in almost all respects (such as tower priority, valid targets, etc.), except that their damage is still credited to their owner (and so will attract tower aggro as with any champion damage). Interactions with other abilities/runes/items are case by case. For example: doesn't apply his passive, but his basic attacks do. At 3 stacks he can the decoy and will not get slowed, will have reduced time and will be able to it away as a minion. Is damage capped? doesn't stack on them and has its damage capped, while stacks and isn't capped. The damage dealt by a decoy's basic attacks is not considered to be ability damage and so will not trigger spell effects (e.g. spell vamp and ). Their attacks will, however, trigger the pet condition of and the healing from . Some clones are able to heal themselves with life steal if they have any. will be triggered by clones' attacks. Additional damage dealt by decoys, e.g. on-kill detonation, is considered to be an ability and is classified as ability damage. Controllable : The player can control the following champions' movement. This can be done either by Alt + Click or via the button used to summon them (such as R) * ** Deals and applies some on-hit effects. * ** Explodes on death, damaging nearby enemies. ** Applies any cloned on-hit effects. * ** Applies any cloned on-hit effects (i.e. the target's on-hit effects). ;Static * ** Does not perform any actions but is vulnerable to damage, which is transferred to its "body" (i.e. the champion). * ** Deals area of effect damage on timing out. Minions The following units are classified as "minions", which affects things such as valid targeting and tower priority. Their damage is credited to their owner. When a minion attacks: * If the damage is based on the minion's AD, the damage is not considered to be ability damage and so will not trigger spell effects (e.g. spell vamp and ). * If the damage is based on the minion's AP, the damage is considered to be ability damage and so will apply spell effects. In either case, their attacks will trigger the pet condition of and the healing from . Additional damage dealt by minions, e.g. laser beam, is considered to be an ability and is classified as ability damage. ;Controllable :The player can control the following units' movement by Alt + Click or via the button used to summon them (such as R). * ** Tibbers also damages enemies around him every second, which is classified as ability damage. * ** Can be shielded by and will prioritise targets hit by . * ** When targeted by , it has a larger AoE than when it targets champions. ;Autonomous : The following minions behave autonomously. * * and ** Turrets periodically fire a laser beam that is classified as ability damage. * ** Tentacles do not have basic attacks but instead perform autonomously a every 10 seconds at a or a or when commanded by Illaoi with . The damage is classified as ability damage. * * (Mist Walkers) ** Will leap toward and prioritise enemies hit by . * (Maiden of the Mist) ** Will stop to assist Yorick if he is attacked nearby. * (bloblets) ** Due to this effect, is the only champion that can be killed by / and can be targeted (and granted invulnerability) by . * (plant) Structures / Terrain The following units are classified as "terrain" for targeting purposes, for effects such as and . ;Terrain : The individual units that make up the terrain sometimes have visible health bars (similar to lane minions) in Spectator Mode or briefly upon initially being summoned; and can sometimes be clicked upon to view their Target Frame, offering arbitrary statistical information. Aside from the aforementioned bug, terrain cannot be selected as a target directly (i.e. clicking) and are indestructible. * * * * * * * ;Structures : Unlike the above effects, structures can be directly targeted, but otherwise have the same (plus some additional) interactions. Some additional effects include and . * Turrets is one type of structure and has some effects that will trigger versus turrets but not other structures, such as and . ** ** * There are currently no examples of champion summoned inhibitors or other non-turret structures, but they are a distinct classification. Traps The following units are classified as "traps". Traps are triggered when valid targets come into their trigger range. In all existing cases, their damage is classified as ability damage and is credited to their champion; and they are initially stealthed, after a brief "arm time", and thus will be revealed by and . * * * * Miscellaneous / Wards The following units have no known classification but can be safely tagged as allied/enemy "units", which makes them valid targets for and but invalid targets for most other effects (i.e. things that affect minions, champions or any of the above categories). One possible tag for many of the following units is "ward", since wards follow this behavior. * * (untargetable) * (moves and grants sight only in front of it) * (does not grant sight; targetable only by allies) * (affects unit collision) * * and (untargetable by allies) * and * Non-Targetable The following units are non-targetable: * ** They are untargetable, and there is no hard limit on the number of them that can be active on the field at once. ** They will autoattack in Azir's place when an targeted enemy in a soldier's range. ** Does not apply on-hit effects. ** Their attacks are lines area of effect, meaning they will affect all enemies in the same line as the primary target across their full range. ** Outside, they can controlled by an Azir's ability, , and can affect them. ** They will fall down when Azir dies. * faerie companion, ** It augments attacks, or the target of . ** It fires a bolt along with when she casts . ** It vanishes when dies * ** The ball is an extension of abilities, and can only be controlled by her abilities, or by jumping to her if she moves too far from it and when she walks near it. ** The ball breaks down when Orianna dies. * raven, ** It replenishes mana whenever he kills a unit. ** It blasts the selected enemy when casts , and becomes a static unit. ** It flies away if dies. ** It can occasionally be seen in the Crystal Scar at the Graveyard, but she does not appear if is present on the battlefield. * ** She may place up to 4 of these at any time. other abilities can affect the Spheres. ** Spheres stay on the battlefield for their remaining duration after dies but are completely useless, as only can manipulate them. * ** Chaos Storm can be controlled by pressing R. ** Damages all enemies around it. ** Moves slower the farther away it is from . ** If Viktor dies, Chaos Storm will not cancel any sooner than usual, will remain stationary, and will continue to deal damage for the rest of its duration. * can summon up to 2 , one from and a second from . ** shadows mimics his abilities. ** While sharing appearance, they are not classified as clones and are untargetable. For example, will stop upon hitting a clone; whereas she will not collide with his shadows. ** Shadows stay for their remaining duration even after dies, but are completely useless as only can manipulate them. Traps The following units are classified as "traps", but are untargetable. As with the targetable traps (above), traps are triggered when valid targets come into their trigger range. In all cases, their damage is classified as ability damage and is credited to their champion. If hidden from sight, they will be detected by hostile unit detection. * * * * * * (healing chunks) References de:Championbeschworene Einheiten es:Mascota zh:Pet Category:Abilities